


Sarah Croydon Returns

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon remembered everything about Sarah Croydon. Fangs as she smiled.





	Sarah Croydon Returns

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon remembered everything about Sarah Croydon. Fangs as she smiled. Her habit of holding toys. Sarah burning at the stake in Salem centuries ago. After the memories, Charles scowled near his bed. He gasped after Sarah's spirit materialized and held a toy. Confused, the charred spirit tilted her head. 

 

THE END


End file.
